thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot (TFD)
"Pilot" is the first episode of the first season of BrambCrackers' The Frozen Dead, and thus the first episode of the series. Summary A group of scientists isolated in a corner of Alaska encounters somebody with an unusual condition. Plot Synopsis The episode starts with a man named Nathan hiking along a snow-laden Alaskan trail when he comes across a dead, half-frozen person. He attempts to call the national guard, but he gets no service. He crouches beside the body to determine who it might be when it reanimates and bites him on the arm. In the Arctic Research Station Alpha, stationed on an island just off the coast of Alaska, Jackson Bensen studies a sample of snow, assisted by fellow scientist Freida Marques. They note a few interesting things, namely an unusual parasite of sorts. They send it to Julia Wentz, a pathologist. When Jackson finishes his study, he goes to see his two sons Mitchell and Brunswick, both visiting him at the station. It’s revealed that Jackson and his wife are divorced, and after his wife took custody of the children, she decided to send them to the research base to visit their father. Both seventeen-year-old Mitch and thirteen-year-old Brun don’t seem pleased to be there, bored because there’s next to nothing for them to do there. Jackson decides to send them outside under the supervision of young scientist Jessica Hall. As Jess and the brothers head outside, Jackson talks with Freida and fellow scientists Edgar Anderson, Hugo Schultz, and Meredith Bryan about recent power outages and Edgar, one of the eldest of the scientists at the base, decides that if worse comes to worst, they have a generator and extra blankets. Freida, a climatologist, explains that a storm just off the coast is a day away. It might be wise to evacuate. Jackson says he’ll let command decide that. Outside, Mitch and Brun have a snowball fight, Jess watching from close by. She’s distracted when another scientist, Spencer Crawford, joins her. Both are around the same age and are still in training. The two talk and reveal they are in the start of a sexual relationship. Their talk distracts them from watching over Mitch and Brun, who come across Nathan, almost frozen and only half alive. They get the pair’s attention and together they bring him back to the base. There, station medic Stewart Parker and his assistant Charles Patel get to work on heating up Nathan. Charlie sees a bite mark on Nathan’s arm and investigates it. Parker notes worriedly that it looks human. The group discusses this, and Julia suggests maybe he was lost outside for a while and resorted to cannibalizing himself. Jackson, searching through his pack, points out he had lots of food leftover, so that couldn’t be the case. Later, Nathan awakens and he tells the others what happened to him; he got bitten by a dead man he met on the trail and barely managed to get away. Nathan emphasizes that the man was dead. Nathan goes on to say he tried to make contact with others via his radio but wasn’t able to. Freida blames the storm, which is almost upon them. The medics give Nathan antibiotics and work to patch up his wound. He has minor frostbite, so they give him warm water to heat up his hands. Jackson later talks with Mitch and Brun and asks them if there’s anything he can do to cheer them up. Mitch just wants to go someplace with an internet connection, and Brun wants to play games. Jackson gives him a book, and Brun begins to read it, getting somewhat engaged in it. Jackson volunteers to head out with Julia and Edgar by snowmobile to see if they can find the man who attacked Nathan. Over time, the medics begin to notice Nathan’s wound getting infected. They call in a nearby Spencer and Meredith to look it over, as they both have minor experience in the medical field, and they say it definitely exhibits symptoms of a viral infection, so the antibiotics they’ve been giving him wouldn’t work except in warding off outside bacteria. Parker, confused, says that earlier it looked bacterial. Spencer exclaims that he isn’t wrong, and Parker assures him that’s true: it does look viral right now. He says they’re out of antivirals thanks to a strand Julia caught a few days prior and will have to hope Nathan can fight it off until the storm clears so they can evacuate him. Jackson, Julia, and Edgar are about to give up on the search for Nathan’s attacker as night comes and the storm begins to pick up, but through the heavy snow, they happen to see somebody walking about. They approach the person and are surprised to see a large bite wound in their neck, frozen blood trailing down their body. Edgar approaches the man to help him, but the man tries to bite him in the shoulder. For a moment there’s chaos, and Jackson ends up prying the undead man off and pushing him into the snow. He and Julia look over him to see that the undead man wasn’t able to break through the heavy clothing. They load the man onto Jackson’s snowmobile, gagging him so he doesn’t bite them, and return to Alpha Station. When they return, Nathan is covered in sweat and really weak. Parker gives him some water and leaves him to rest, but seems convinced he won’t make it. They get the undead man they found outside into a quarantine room and block it off so that nobody can get in, and most of the group goes to bed. During the night, Parker stands by the undead man and watches him intently through the glass pane between them, wondering what’s wrong with him. Meanwhile, in the other room, Nathan appears to have died. With nobody looking, he reanimates and gets off of his bed. Minor Characters *Hugo Schultz *Meredith Bryan *Undead Man Deaths *Nathan (Alive) Ratings How would you rate "Pilot?" Feel free to leave feedback below as well! 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 Category:BrambCrackers Trivia *First appearance of Undead Man. *First appearance of Jackson Bensen. *First appearance of Freida Marques. *First appearance of Julia Wentz. *First appearance of Mitchell. *First appearance of Brunswick. *First appearance of Jessica Hall. *First appearance of Edgar Anderson. *First appearance of Hugo Schultz. *First appearance of Meredith Bryan. *First appearance of Spencer Crawford. *First appearance of Stewart Parker. *First appearance of Charles Patel. *First (and last) appearance of Nathan. (Alive) Category:The Frozen Dead